Trick or Treat
by sushigeekgirl
Summary: Oneshot about Nico going Trick-or-Treating. Also the story's based on the picture where Percy's dressed as a fish and the other boys as superheroes.


**All rights go to King of Cliffhangers, i.e. Rick Riordan. Percy Jackson and his awesome universe do not belong to me (dream on!) Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Hey guys! So here's a oneshot about Nico celebrating Halloween. Enjoy!**

Nico stood on top of Camp Half-Blood hill, watching his fellow campers walk around in their Halloween costumes. Some were dressed up as the cliché ghosts, vampires, witches, fairies, etc. Others were dressed as weird stuff like ice-cream cones, bananas, and My Little Ponies. Nico shook his head and laughed quietly, _just how silly people are_, he thought. Some chose to dress up as Greek monsters like harpies and Minotaurs. Really, what was it with Halloween and weird costumes?

Nico was so absorbed in wondering where were his friends that he didn't notice the group of demigods sneak up behind him. "BOO!" someone yelled, but Nico didn't so much as flinch. Instead, he whipped around and drew his prized Stygian iron sword in an instant. "Oh, it's you guys," Nico said and lowered his sword when he saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Tyson, Ella and Reyna dressed up in their costumes.

His heart leapt slightly when he saw Percy dressed as a fish. It was silly, but adorable. Annabeth was dressed as a book, Grover as a unicorn, Thalia as a ninja, Hazel as a robot, Jason as Superman (Nico rolled his eyes), Piper as a black angel, Frank had changed into a zebra and someone coloured his stripes colourful (Nico could only assume Piper would do such a job), Leo was dressed… as himself, but was wearing an oversized 'TEAM LEO' t-shirt, which was so big it reached his calves and elbows. Nico tried not to laugh. Tyson was wearing rainbow clothes and a rainbow wig, Ella wore a witch hat and Reyna was dressed as Queen Elizabeth.

"What are you guys wearing?" Nico said. Percy walked up to him and put a fish flipper over his shoulder. "We're the Amazing Superheroes of Camp Half Blood," and puffed out his (fish) chest proudly. "We're just missing Batman," Leo said and grinned, showing off his (non-existent) biceps. "Batman?" Nico asked, trying to ignore Percy's fish fin draped over his shoulder and the flutter in his heart that came with it. "Oh, Nico, we all know you have a secret Batman costume stashed at the back of your closet, so bring it out," Jason said. Nico scoffed. "And go trick-or-treating? Puh-leese! That's so not me," he said and smirked.

"So you're not going trick-or-treating with us." Percy said as a statement. Even though Nico wanted to say yes, he puffed his chest. "No." Percy glanced at Annabeth the architechture book, and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. How that was even possible, Nico did not know. But then everyone got a can of whipped cream and aimed at Nico. _How could he not notice everyone's hand behind their back?_ Nico thought and mentally face-palmed himself. He raised his hands in surrender. "So, you wanna come trick or treating with us now?" Reyna smirked.

Nico sighed and growled at Reyna. "But how do you know I have a Batman costume?" he asked. Ella chirped up and said, "Ella knows everything. Ella's smart. Ella wants a treat!" Nico sighed again. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiine. I'll go trick-or-treating." Percy grinned at him and said, "We'll see you at your cabin in 15 minutes," Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," and shadow-travelled away.

True to their word, the group of weirdly-dressed demigods were outside Nico's cabin 15 minutes later. Nico emerged in a Batman costume with his black pumpkin bag. "You look AMAZING!" Piper squealed and everyone began giving him compliments. "Alright, who wants to go trick or treating now?" Nico said, a bit air-headed from all the compliments. Percy grinned and the group started trick or treating.

Later, on his bed with all the candy dumped in front of him, Nico realized that the evening was pretty fun. He had really enjoyed, not just because of the candy, but because he felt… safe, and he actually felt like a part of a family. He had even laughed at a few points in time. _Maybe, Halloween isn't all that bad, _he thought and smiled to himself. _Maybe being a kid once in a while isn't harmful._ He couldn't wait till next year. He grinned and began unwrapping the candy. In the meantime, though, he was going to be on a sugar high.

**So how did you guys like it? I just went trick-or-treating myself and the inspiration suddenly hit me! Please email or PM me any suggestions/improvements/ideas/requests you have. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
